


A Day in the Life of a Nobody

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Xigbar leads a straightforward life in the Organization. His days start with, and end with, the one Nobody that makes him feel grateful for this blasted existence - the Organization's Number IX.





	A Day in the Life of a Nobody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindofabadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindofabadger/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for a very dear friend of mine, who has just celebrated a birthday. She requested some XigDem, with some bromance between Axel and Xigbar. ^_^ Please enjoy! 

 

* * *

“Xiggy, I have to gooooo…” A soft voice whispers into his ear, Xigbar slowly waking up from a deep sleep. “Come on, wake uuuup….” 

He grabs onto the body that he knows is hovering over him,  and pulls the back to rest against his chest. “No, you don’t. You don’t have to go anywhere. We’ve still got….” he opens his good eye, and looks at the clock on his nightstand, “another three hours before we have to pick up our missions from the blue meanie.” 

“Don’t be rude about Saïx!” The laughter that reverberates in his ear has him holding onto the lithe body with a little more weight behind it. He rubs his nose against the soft hairs clinging to the side of his neck, his lips gravitating towards the soft flesh to give it a few kisses as a way to make him stay with him. “Xiggy….” 

“Come on, Dem…” He murmurs into his ear, dropping his voice down low as he knows Demyx loves it when he uses that tone of voice. The answering soft moan gives him the push he’s looking for as he drags his lips up to the shell of Demyx’ ear. “Stay for another two hours….I promise to make it worth your time…” 

“I wanna sleep…” 

“No, you don’t.” His words drip with lust, as he gets his fingers to the zipper on the cloak that Demyx has put back on. “We both know that you would rather stay awake, so I can do awful things to your body…” 

His lips find their way to Demyx’, and is quick to silence any protests that may or may not leave his mouth. His hand is pushed away from the zipper, and he hears it retract more, pleased that Demyx is taking the initiative to give in to his request. Once he’s back to an undressed state, he slips back into Xigbar’s arms. “Fine. You win.” 

“I always get what I want.” Xigbar smirks, as he pulls Demyxx’ face down towards his for a kiss. 

“One day you won’t.” 

“Stop glaring, sweetcheeks. I know you want me.” His hand slides down the length of Demyx’ body, before pulling him to lay on top of him. “That a challenge?” The playful glare in his eyes brings a smirk to his lips. “Because if it is, you know I’m up for it.” 

The tip of his cock nudges against Demyx’ entrance, which still has plenty of lube in and around it, as the last time they’d done something had only been a few short hours ago. “It might be…” Now it was his turn to feel the touch of a pair of lips along the side of his neck, Xigbar tilting his head to the side to give Demyx more of his neck should he want it. “You always get what you want, but me?” 

“Excuse me?” He wraps one arm around the Melodious Nocturne’s body, and rolls them so that Demyx is now the one laying on his back, as he slowly pushes the tip of his cock into his body. “I’m pretty sure we’re in the position we’re in because _someone_  decided that it might be a good idea to find out if we’re compatible with one another.” 

His full length goes inside of him, both men moaning at different pitches as their bonded connection returns in full force. “Y-You mean, because I threw myself at you that evening in the Grey Area?” 

“Hey, I need a lot of help.” Xigbar brings his lips to Demyx’ ear, thrusting forward fast to hear him utter a strained moan. “You’re lucky I was in a good mood that day.” He teases, as he repeats the same action.

Nails begins to drag down his back, as he becomes a bit more rambunctious with his thrusts, the tight inner walls of Demyx’ body helping him gauge how fast to move, and when. “Y-You’re always in such a bad mood. It was a risk I was willing to take.” 

“I’m glad you did.” He brings his lips up to Demyx’, and kisses him long and hard. “Now, how about we shut up, so I can make you come again until the sun comes up?” 

“There is no sun here, silly.” Demyx moans, as his chest arches up off the bed after one particularly rough thrust.

Chuckling low, he grinds his cock deep inside of his lover, who responds with more blunt nails scratching his back. “Guess that means I’m never going to stop.” 

“Mmm….sounds like a win to me.”

“You bet it does.” 

***

In the morning, Xigbar moves at a slower pace than he normally would walk. His back stung, and being the masochist that he is, he had no desire to fix it up with either an elixir, or some good old fashioned cure magic. No, he’d let the wounds heal naturally, as they are a reminder of how good he’d made Demyx feel. 

“You look tired.” He looks over at the Nobody that’s just spoken to him, and sees a shock of red hair, and a smirk on their face. “Late night?” 

“More like early morning.” He returned the smirk on Axel’s face, and took a seat next to him on the couch off to the left side of the Grey Area. “You’re up awfully early.” 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Axel shrugs his shoulders, and hands him the paper he was about to ask for. “Figured I’d just come here and kill time before getting my assignment.” 

Xigbar unfolds it, then turns his head to look at the redhead with his left eye. “No sleep because you were having the same kind of fun I was having? Or something else?” 

“No comment.” 

“You know I’ll get it out of you one way or the other.” He turns to look at his newspaper, then sees their esteemed colleague enter the Grey Area. “Morning, Moon Boy.” He teases the Luna Diviner, who glares at him with narrowed eyes. “Sheesh. Is everyone having a bad morning, or what?” 

“I’m not!” Demyx joins the two of them, sitting down between Axel and his body. “Morning, Xiggy! Axel!” 

Putting his head back behind the newspaper, Xigbar grunts a good morning to him. They had both decided that no one in the Castle needed to know what the two of them are up to. He hears him beginning to talk to Axel, happy that the redhead is taking his attention away, although a small part of him wishes he could carry on a conversation with Demyx the way he does behind closed doors. That would be ideal, but they don’t live in a perfect world. Not yet, at least. 

Saïx takes up residence over by the window, and as more Organization members trickle in, the more it looks like he’s going to have to get up and get his assignment from him. He sees Axel and Demyx go over to him first, and as Demyx walks through the obsidian oval taking him into the Corridor of Darkness, they share a brief look with one another. Xigbar flashes him a quick smile, and nod of his head, and sees Demyx return the look with a small wave before turning back around. 

Soon, he’s the only one left in the Grey Area, and with a reluctant groan, he gets up off the couch and walks over to where Saïx is standing. “Got an assignment for me, _Boss_?” 

“It would be wise if you were to stay focused on what needs to be done for the Organization, rather than let your personal ‘feelings’ come into play.” The annoyance that comes through Saïx’ voice isn’t one he doesn’t expect to hear - they’ve never been close with one another. Not when Xemnas has seen to it that even though he’s the second in the Organization, in the hierarchy of it all he’s more like the third. “The Superior-” 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what that old coot has said to you.” Xigbar glares at him. “Now, do I have an assignment, or am I free to go?” 

“He wants you to check up on a few of the Organization members - make sure that they’re performing their duties properly.” 

He rolls his eye. “You mean Narc on them.” He shakes his head, but holds his hand out for the assignment. “Fine. Where to?” 

“You’re to start in Port Royale first. Make sure that Number X is doing what needs to be done. Then you are to go and look at what Number VI is doing, and then go and check on Number VIII.” 

Xigbar looks over at Saïx. “Shouldn’t that be _your_  job?” It’s no secret that there’s something going on between Axel and Saïx, but to what extent, Xigbar isn’t so sure about. 

“You’re dismissed.” The glare returns to the Luna Diviner’s eyes. 

“Got it.” He steps through the portal, and makes his way to go and spy on Luxord first. Sometimes being in his position can be the pits. 

***

At the end of the day, he heads back to the Grey Area with Axel, who he doesn’t bother to keep himself hidden from. He likes the redhead, and spending time with him out on a mission is always entertaining.    
“What do you have planned tonight?” Axel asks, as they drop back down onto the couch they’d been sitting on earlier in the day. “You and Dem gonna go make yourselves scarce?” 

“Now why would you say a thing like that?” He knows the redhead knows about the nature of their relationship, but he’s told him on more than one occasion to keep it on the downlow. “I don’t think I have any idea what you’re talking about.”    


The redhead snorts, and shakes his head. “Sure you don’t.” 

“And you and the moody bitch?” He nods his head over towards where Saïx is in a conversation with Marluxia. “You two going to be spend time with….” Xigbar stops talking, as he sees Demyx walk out of the Corridor of Darkness, and sees him stumble a little. “Shit.” He jumps up without thinking, and walks over to him, before he collapses on the ground. “Hey, you okay?” He asks, trying not to sound as worried as he feels. Or, the equivalent to what worry used to be like, when they were whole.

Demyx nods his head, and gives him a shaky laugh. “I got into a fight with a wall.” He holds up his hand, which is slightly bruised. 

“Oh, Dem.” Xigbar puts his arm around his waist, and picks him up. “Come on - let’s go get that looked at.” 

“Thanks, Xiggy.” His lover leans up against him, and normally he would encourage him not to do that, but given the state that he’s in, it’s necessary. “I’m sorry - I don’t mean to make you worried.” 

He sees Axel look over at them, and he shakes his head. “I got this. You stay. Don’t do anything stupid tonight.” 

“Can’t make that promise.” Axel calls out to him, as he walks with Demyx out of the Grey Area. 

A soft laugh comes from the Nobody leaning up against him. “You and Axe sure have a weird friendship.” 

“What can I say? I got a soft spot for that moron.” Xigbar leads him towards his own bedroom. 

He helps Demyx into his room, and closes the door behind them. “What about me?” Aquamarine eyes look up at him, a tired smile on Demyx’ face. “Do you have a soft spot for me, Xiggy?” 

“What kind of question is that?” He grabs an elixir from his bathroom cabinet, and brings it over to Demyx, who is now laying down on his bed, holding his hand against his chest. “You know damn well I’ve got a soft spot for you. And not in the same kind of way that I feel for that idiot redhead.” 

The smile that appears on his lover’s face is the definition of a reward. “Thanks, I needed to hear that.” Xigbar hands him the elixir. He waits for him to drink it, before taking the empty bottle from him. “Guh. Why do those always have to taste so bitter?” 

“Because they’re meant to discourage you from needing them.” Xigbar teases, as he lays down on the bed next to him. “You sure you’re okay, sweetcheeks?” 

Demyx nods his head, a smile returning to his face. “How could I not be, when I’ve got you with me now?” 

“You’re going to make me blush.” He brings his head closer to Demyx’, and carefully kisses him on the lips. “Don’t scare me like that again, okay? Seeing you walk out like that really did something to me, and I don’t like it one bit.” 

“Is this your way of saying you love me?” The brightness in Demyx’ eyes makes him smile. “Because if that’s the case, I love you too.” 

Bringing his lips back to his, he lays another kiss on them. “You know we can’t feel those emotions.” 

“But we remember them.” 

He knows that’s the truth. They remember, which is important. “You caught me.” Xigbar rests his forehead against Demyx’. “I don’t want you leaving my side tonight. You got it?” 

“I wasn’t planning on going anywhere. You’re stuck with me tonight, Xiggy.” 

That comment returns the smile to his face. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Demyx.” He whispers his name, before sharing a kiss with him. 

The night is nowhere near long enough for either of them, but they make do with the time that they have. Xigbar makes sure to keep Demyx’ spirits up, giving him another elixir a few hours later. Once he’s in tip top shape, they revel in some carnal activities, then fall asleep in each other’s arms. It may not be the best life that a Nobody can lead, but it’s the best way of _their_  lives. 


End file.
